Yet Another Lovestory
by Passionate04
Summary: He was a boy. She was a girl. Can it be any more obvious?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

I heard a chair being moved and looked up from my book to see who it was. Most of the students had returned to their dormitories and so the library was almost empty. On the chair right opposite to me sat one of my least favorite people in this school, Draco Malfoy. He was the son of a school governor and was the most arrogant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. There was no denying that he was also the most handsome person I have ever met. He was breathtaking but still a jerk. Outside the long, antique windows, night was falling so I quickly got my things together to leave.

"Are you reading _Spoon Creek Vampires_?" The sudden question stopped me dead in my tracks. When I looked at him I was met by a pair of soft, grey eyes. His eyes were simply curious, not mocking.

"Um…yeah." I answered him.

He smiled and said- "It's a really good book."

I frowned. "You've read this?" I ask him, pointing at the hardback book.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites." He grins.

Whoa! This was one thing about Draco Malfoy that I had not seen coming. I mean he was a good student, no doubt about that, but I figured that a romance was not his type. I guess I was wrong.

"Hey? He called, just as I was about to turn around.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, wondering he wanted now.

"Um.. I-I was wondering…" He moved his left hand to scratch something behind his ear and his face darkened a bit. Wait, was Malfoy blushing?

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

I stood there, infront of him, my mouth gaping like a fish. Did he seriously just ask me out?

"Granger?" He waved his hand infront of my face.

When I finally found my voice back I asked- "Why should I?"

"Sorry?" He looked at me as if he thought he heard me wrong.

"Give me a reason. Why should I go out with _you_?"

"I-I…" He stammered.

"You're selfish, you're arrogant, you bully the first years, you treat the other house members like rubbish and the list goes on and on and on. So give me a reason. Why should I go out with you?"

Now he looked like he was about to burst a vein. "You know what? Just forget I ever asked. I don't like you anyway" And with that he stormed out of the library.

I sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Thankyou for reading. Let me know your thoughts. By the way, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic so it'll be over very quickly. K, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hermione, will you pass the roast potatoes?" Ron asked from my left side, his mouth full of food. I scrunched up my nose and passed him the potatoes. "Don't talk while you're eating, Ron!" I admonished. In response he bumped his shoulder to mine and continued eating.

"Hermione, why is Draco Malfoy staring at you?" Harry wondered out loud. My head snapped up to meet familiar grey eyes. When he realized he was caught staring at me, he became awfully interested in his spoon.

"Well?" Harry asked again, seeking an answer.

"I have no idea." I said and busied myself with my food.

"Hermione has an admirer!" Ron sang.

"Shut up, Ronald!" I slapped him at the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Ron cried out, feigning being hurt.

Even though I was trying very hard not to look at the beautiful boy sitting a few feet away from me, my eyes eventually found their way back to him. He was still staring but now he looked angry. Almost murderous.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I said goodnight to the boys and started to make my way out of the great hall.

"Granger!" A familiar voice called after me. I turned around to find Malfoy running to catch up with me.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" I folded my arms to my chest.

"Are you dating Weasley?" He asked. My mouth fell open.

"No, I'm not! He's my friend and even if I was it'd be not of your business!" I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Potter?"

Now I was pissed. "It is none of your business!" I twisted my hand away.

"Go out with me."

"No"

With that I stomped up the stairs, not bothering to look back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the Favourites and Following Alerts. They mean a lot to me. Press the review button below and leave me your thoughts. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy reading!**

* * *

"So you and Malfoy, huh?" Harry smirked.

My eyes snapped up to look at him. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not blind, Hermione." Harry replied.

I sighed. Harry was too damn perspective for his own good.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

"Well, you obviously like him. Go for it! What are you waiting for?"

"How can you say that? I'm not sure if I like him or not myself!"

"You haven't realized it yet, have you?" Harry asked, smiling at me like he knew something that I didn't.

"Realized what?"

"Your face lights up every time Malfoy enters a room you're in, Hermione. Every time his name comes up in a conversation, you start blushing as red as a beetroot. I may not be a girl but I recognize the symptoms of falling in love, Hermione."

"I. DO. NOT. LOVE. HIM."

"Close enough." Harry shrugged.

I palmed my face. "You know, sometimes I wonder what Ginny sees in you."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." Harry grinned cockily.

"No, you're a cocky bastard!" I hit the back of his head with my hardback book and stomped off to hunt down Ginny and Luna for some actual relationship advice.

* * *

I was on my way to the Gryffindor dormitory when I heard a loud thud from behind me. It sounded like someone just took a hard fall. I turned and rushed back to help who ever it was. When I rounded the corner, I stopped short to see Malfoy glaring at a flustered first-year.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I wasn't watching were I w-was g-going." The first-year stammered and bent down to quickly pick up his books. They still hadn't noticed me standing at the corner.

I watched, my mouth hanging open, as Malfoy's glare slowly softened and he bent down to grab a few books himself. He handed the books to the kid and mumbled- "It's okay." The first-year's expression matched my own.

"IMPOSTER!" I screamed and got my wand out of my robe, ready for attacking.

"What? Where?" The imposter turned his face from side to side, searching for something.

"You, first-year, go and alert the teachers! Tell them there is an imposter infront of the Gryffindor dormitory. You got me?" I ordered, my eyes on the imposter. The first-year nodded and shot off.

"I don't see anyone, Hermione!" The imposter said, bewildered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" I asked, my wand pointed at him.

"You think I'm an imposter?" The imposter asked, incredulous.

"I know you are one! Now tell me, who are you?" I shouted.

"I'm not an imposter!" He shouted back. I closed in until I had my wand pointed at his neck, his head tipped back.

"Let me see your wand then." I whispered. The imposter audibly gulped and reached behind to get his wand out of his back pocket.

"Here." He handed the wand to me. I quickly reached out to take the wand from him. The thing that happened next left me disoriented. One second I was pointing my wand at the imposter and next I felt myself pushed up against the corridor wall.

"I'm not an imposter, Hermione." He said, smiling playfully.

"I know you are one and you're horrible at it. Malfoy is never this nice to the kids." Speaking of kids, where the hell was that first-year?

"So, that's what you are on about?" The imposter laughed out loud.

"Trust me, Hermione, I'm not an imposter. Some things that you said about me the other day just got to me. I _am_ a jerk. I _am_ arrogant and selfish. But I can change, Hermione. I will change for you. Well, if you only agree to go out with me, that is."

I stopped and breathing and just stared at him. For once in my life, I was at loss for words.

"Hermione?" Malfoy called, unleashing the full force of his beautiful grey eyes on me.

Still unable to speak, I simply nodded at him.

"You will?"

"Yes" I smiled at him. His return smile was blinding.

"Meet me at the Three Broomstick tomorrow at noon, okay?" I nodded. He slowly backed away from me.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're on your own with the teachers." He suddenly leaned down to kiss my cheek and then casually walked away.

Oh my God! I almost forgot! Thank God the kid hadn't returned yet!

I leaned back against the wall and sighed. _Looks like I have a date with an imposter_. The mere thought brought a smile on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Leave me your thoughts.**

**I've started another story recently. It's called 'It's Real for Us'.  
**

**Summary: Seven books once created a new generation. Years later, a mother hands down her treasures to her son. The son looks up at his mother and watches in wonder as tears roll down her cheeks. He questions his mother- "It is just a book, right?" To answer him, his mother replies- " It'll never be just a book. Not for us. This is our entire childhood. It's real for us."  
**

**You can go check it out if you want.  
**


End file.
